Hot Blade Cold Blood
by TNPantherwoman
Summary: While on a trip to Nashville Maura is kidnapped by a brutal killer. Jane is forced to re-visit an open case back home in order to find the killer and save Maura.
1. Chapter 1

Hot Blade Cold Blood

**A/N This story is purely a work of fiction, no copyright infringement is intended. The Characters of Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli are creations of author Tess Gerritsen. Having said that, hang on.**

Where were they heading? It had been at least 15 minutes since the last sign telling them they were heading East on I-24. Maura folded the map and returned it to the console between the driver and passenger seats. She turned to glance at the profile of the woman driving. At 5'10" all lean muscle, Detective Jane Rizzoli was as commanding as she was beautiful. How in the world had the two of them gotten so close? Maura could still remember the first day Jane had strode into the autopsy suite. Had she really thought Jane arrogant and unapproachable? Maura wet her coral tinted lips and braved the storm she knew was coming. "Jane, I think we should have stayed on Interstate 24."

"Maura, for the 10th time, we aren't lost. I've been to Nashville before and we are still on the interstate." Though she tried to sound self assured and in control, Jane knew Maura was right they were lost. Where in the hell was Johnny Cash Memorial Parkway and how had she gotten on it? Last thing she knew they were on I-24 headed to Nashville where they were guest speakers at a conference being held at Vanderbilt University. Maura was the keynote speaker and Jane was the beginning speaker. They were scheduled to speak to about a hundred medical students at the prestigious university. One of the worst cases either had ever tackled. Jane mentally smacked her forehead. Maura had shifted position and the Michael Kors skirt covering her athletic legs had inched up another couple of inches. She had been so focused on the tan skin showing, she had pretty much let the car drive itself. They had obviously taken an exit. Now to find out which one and how to get back on track. She shook her head in self recrimination. She really had to stop thinking about Maura as girlfriend material. They were friends. Good friends. Best friends.

Exit after exit flew past as Jane let her foot press harder on the gas pedal. She kept looking for a sign telling her how to get back to I-24. All she saw were unfamiliar exits. And to make matters worse, Maura had removed her jacket and the top two buttons of her silk Donna Karan blouse were open and inviting. Maura folded her hands in her lap and fought to keep quiet. She knew Jane was struggling with something but not at the point of being able to discuss it.

Maura gripped her hands in her lap and tried not to focus on the soft capable hands gripping the steering wheel. Had she made a mistake in booking a suite opposed to two separate rooms? Sure they had spent several nights in each others beds, but...Something had shifted in their dynamic. This was a whole different relationship. One she wasn't sure either of them were prepared to face. They were friends. Maybe she should tell Jane to pull into a gas station and ask for directions? She needed time to process this new level of, what intimacy? Not a good idea to pick a fight. Emotions were too high and she wasn't ready to face this new frontier just yet. Maybe she had missed something on the map. Unfolding the Tennessee map again, she focused on the various colored lines crossing the state. Heat flooded her entire system as she felt Jane capture her hand and join their fingers.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you. The interstates in TN get a little strange. You have 24, 40 and 65 all kinda jumbled together going into and out of Nashville. There's an exit coming up, I'll stop for gas and we can both look at the map."

"Great, I could use a cold water." Maura flashed deep dimples that she knew Jane couldn't resist. While she was getting her water, she would also be asking for directions to get them to The Loews Vanderbilt Hotel in Nashville. This was just a small detour.

"Fuck me raw!"

"Excuse me?" The startled clerk squeaked. Why were all the freaks out tonight? First the drunk trying to use poker chips to buy beer, then the couple making out in the bathroom. Now some wired junkie freaking out.

"What?" Hate flew from glowing green eyes. Angie pinned the girl with a hard look and threw a five on the counter. "Keep the change," Uncaring that she had just paid $5 for a 20oz soda and small bag of chips, she picked up her purchases and followed the tall brunette into the parking lot. Under her breath she muttered, "Where one of these cunts go, the other is close by."

Jackpot. Sitting in a black Cadillac drinking a bottle of water was the person she hated most in the world. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner. And her dark haired companion, lapdog Detective Jane Rizzoli of the Boston Police. Why were these two bitches in her city? No matter, it was icing on the cake that her prey had delivered themselves to her. "No problem at all, ladies." Angie sneered. "You just saved me a trip back to Boston." She unlocked the door of her Honda Ridgeline and settled behind the wheel. "Where do you two think you are going?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Blade Cold Blood

**A/N This story is purely a work of fiction, no copyright infringement is intended. The Characters of Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli are creations of author Tess Gerritsen. Having said that, hang on.**

Where were they heading? It had been at least 15 minutes since the last sign telling them they were heading East on I-24. Maura folded the map and returned it to the console between the driver and passenger seats. She turned to glance at the profile of the woman driving. At 5'10" all lean muscle, Detective Jane Rizzoli was as commanding as she was beautiful. How in the world had the two of them gotten so close? Maura could still remember the first day Jane had strode into the autopsy suite. Had she really thought Jane arrogant and unapproachable? Maura wet her coral tinted lips and braved the storm she knew was coming. "Jane, I think we should have stayed on Interstate 24."

"Maura, for the 10th time, we aren't lost. I've been to Nashville before and we are still on the interstate." Though she tried to sound self assured and in control, Jane knew Maura was right they were lost. Where in the hell was Johnny Cash Memorial Parkway and how had she gotten on it? Last thing she knew they were on I-24 headed to Nashville where they were guest speakers at a conference being held at Vanderbilt University. Maura was the keynote speaker and Jane was the beginning speaker. They were scheduled to speak to about a hundred medical students at the prestigious university. One of the worst cases either had ever tackled. Jane mentally smacked her forehead. Maura had shifted position and the Michael Kors skirt covering her athletic legs had inched up another couple of inches. She had been so focused on the tan skin showing, she had pretty much let the car drive itself. They had obviously taken an exit. Now to find out which one and how to get back on track. She shook her head in self recrimination. She really had to stop thinking about Maura as girlfriend material. They were friends. Good friends. Best friends.

Exit after exit flew past as Jane let her foot press harder on the gas pedal. She kept looking for a sign telling her how to get back to I-24. All she saw were unfamiliar exits. And to make matters worse, Maura had removed her jacket and the top two buttons of her silk Donna Karan blouse were open and inviting. Maura folded her hands in her lap and fought to keep quiet. She knew Jane was struggling with something but not at the point of being able to discuss it.

Maura gripped her hands in her lap and tried not to focus on the soft capable hands gripping the steering wheel. Had she made a mistake in booking a suite opposed to two separate rooms? Sure they had spent several nights in each others beds, but...Something had shifted in their dynamic. This was a whole different relationship. One she wasn't sure either of them were prepared to face. They were friends. Maybe she should tell Jane to pull into a gas station and ask for directions? She needed time to process this new level of, what intimacy? Not a good idea to pick a fight. Emotions were too high and she wasn't ready to face this new frontier just yet. Maybe she had missed something on the map. Unfolding the Tennessee map again, she focused on the various colored lines crossing the state. Heat flooded her entire system as she felt Jane capture her hand and join their fingers.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you. The interstates in TN get a little strange. You have 24, 40 and 65 all kinda jumbled together going into and out of Nashville. There's an exit coming up, I'll stop for gas and we can both look at the map."

"Great, I could use a cold water." Maura flashed deep dimples that she knew Jane couldn't resist. While she was getting her water, she would also be asking for directions to get them to The Loews Vanderbilt Hotel in Nashville. This was just a small detour.

"Fuck me raw!"

"Excuse me?" The startled clerk squeaked. Why were all the freaks out tonight? First the drunk trying to use poker chips to buy beer, then the couple making out in the bathroom. Now some wired junkie freaking out.

"What?" Hate flew from glowing green eyes. Angie pinned the girl with a hard look and threw a five on the counter. "Keep the change," Uncaring that she had just paid $5 for a 20oz soda and small bag of chips, she picked up her purchases and followed the tall brunette into the parking lot. Under her breath she muttered, "Where one of these cunts go, the other is close by."

Jackpot. Sitting in a black Cadillac drinking a bottle of water was the person she hated most in the world. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner. And her dark haired companion, lapdog Detective Jane Rizzoli of the Boston Police. Why were these two bitches in her city? No matter, it was icing on the cake that her prey had delivered themselves to her. "No problem at all, ladies." Angie sneered. "You just saved me a trip back to Boston." She unlocked the door of her Honda Ridgeline and settled behind the wheel. "Where do you two think you are going?"

**A/N Thank you all for reading and deciding you wanted to see more of waits in my twisted mind. As in the last chapter, there will be language, adult themes and violence is coming. Here we go for round two...and Thank you again!**

**Chapter Two**

"Jane,"

"Maura,"

Both stopped speaking and shared a quiet laugh. It was happening more frequently as they spent more time together. They often shared the same thoughts and had begun finishing each others' sentences. Maura smiled her most beguiling smile and gestured for Jane to proceed. Jane flashed her own seductive smile and reluctantly tore her eyes from the glowing hazel gaze holding her so easily.

Jane shifted in the camel leather seat and ate crow. "Maura, I'm sorry we were lost and I didn't want to admit it. Sorry, didn't mean to be a jerk." She smiled again and rushed to finish before Maura could comment. "I got directions. We're only off by 26 minutes."

"Or 22.9 miles." Maura added dodging a playful swat aimed at her shoulder. "Jane, I thought you had GPS. Did you leave it in your patrol car?"

"I had one." Jane turned to face the front on the car pulling the keys from her pocket. She grinned knowing Maura would love this story. She loved all the crazy Rizzoli family stories."Before Frankie and Jo Friday, that is."

Though Jane still pretended to only tolerate the dog, Maura knew Jane loved her deeply. Jo Friday was now very much a member of the Rizzoli family. "What could Jo Friday possibly have to do with the GPS?" This was a story she couldn't wait to hear. Jane's stories always made her feel part of the family, a feeling Maura cherished.

"Buckle up Buttercup." Jane instructed. She fastened her own harness and started the Cadillac. As the purr from the powerful engine broke the moment, she took a look at Maura. Why do I find every little thing she does so fascinating? Once the belt was securely in place across Maura's toned dancers body, Jane checked for drool while using the mirrors to back from the parking space. A chill sprinted raggedly across her shoulders. She checked the mirror again taking note of the silver Honda Ridgeline also leaving a nearby parking space. Why did the flashy truck make her uneasy? She mentally cursed the tinted windows hiding the driver.

Maura sensing Jane's unease asked, "Jane, is something wrong?" She took a look in the mirror but saw nothing out of the ordinary. A silver truck pulling out of a space and a white car pulling into a space. "Jane?"

"Just a mouse running over my grave." Jane put the car in drive and as quickly as possible turned left out of the parking lot. She went down a few hundred yards and took another left putting them back onto Johnny Cash Memorial Parkway, also known as Vietnam Veteran's Parkway and US-31. No wonder people got lost even with maps! "You know Ma expects everyone to be on time for gnocchi night."

"One of these nights I won't have a body on my table and will be able to attend as well." Angela Rizzoli had included Maura in every family event since Jane's recovery. Not wanting to dwell on the shooting, she pushed it out of her mind and fought to pretend Jane had never been injured. "What does gnocchi night have to do with your missing GPS?"

Jane squared her shoulders and started the tale. "Ma called after lunch and told us if we were late she would give our gnocchi to Jo Friday. I was almost out of the building when Frankie ran in from the gym begging a ride. He had been riding all week with his partner who had to leave early that day. He said he's economizing. I said he was being cheap, but agreed to play chauffeur."

"Don't tell me your mother actually gave the gnocchi to Jo Friday?" Maura asked picturing Jo Friday with her face buried in a plate of homemade gnocchi.

Jane slid a look to the rear view mirror before changing lanes to go around a Lexus doing less than 50 in a 65 MHP zone. Was that the same silver Ridgeline from the gas station? She made a mental note to check the mirror at regular intervals. The truck wasn't completely unique, but it was far from common. "Almost. We get to the house and Pop's washing up while Ma finishes putting things on the table. I took off my jacket and tossed it across the couch arm. Frankie grabbed up Jo and started Ma fussing about petting her before dinner. Trying to quiet Ma, I took Jo from Frankie, gave her a little kiss and put her on the sofa."

"Jane, if something's bothering you just tell me." Maura interrupted after catching Jane glance in the mirror for the fourth time.

"what could be bothering me? I'm on an unfamiliar road going to speak to a bunch of people with IQ's out the roof who just want everyone else to finish quickly so they can hear you." Jane babbled the first thing that came to mind. She didn't want to alarm Maura unless there was good reason. "While I'm up there speaking half the seats will be empty, the other half bored to tears."

Aware of the insecurity Jane felt at not having gone to college, Maura settled her hand on Jane's knee and rubbed small circles. "Jane, most of them are there to hear you. They are going to be on the edge of their seats hearing you detail this case."

The heat spreading across her skin quickly traveled to her center. Her heart was pounding and a part of her wanted Maura to caress the entire length of her body. "A room full of pathology students will be there to hear you." She captured Maura's hand and gave it a warm squeeze before settling their linked hands on the center console. "Do you really want to know about the GPS?"

Laughter warm and heady, like a good brandy, washed over Jane. She merged onto I-65 S and resumed her story. "I forgot I had put the GPS in my pocket. I had taken it in to give Korsak and address and forgot to put it back in the car. After helping Ma clean up the kitchen I accepted a challenge from Frankie for a game of hoops. I picked up my jacket to move it to the hall closet and the GPS fell on the floor. Ma was in the kitchen fussing with leftovers, and Pop was watching the game so no one saw Jo Friday find it and use it as her new chew toy."

"Oh Jane." Maura chuckled rewarding her with another heart stopping view of deep dimples and flashing hazel eyes. What they needed was a change of topic and Maura was up to the task. "Jane, did you know that Vanderbilt University was created in 1873? It was named after Commodore Cornelius Vanderbilt. He gave a million dollars to help create the university. In fact, Judge Millard, the gentleman who invited us to speak tomorrow is a graduate as is Senator Dann and Representative O'Hara."

"I had no idea." Jane was only half listening to Maura rattle off facts about the university and the level 1 trauma hospital bearing the Vanderbilt name. She was focused on the silver Ridgeline four lengths back. Why was the driver following them? A conversation with the driver was in order, she decided as the truck also turned into the hotel on West End Avenue. Right after they checked in she would contact the local police for assistance.

"what the fuck are you doing here, Dr. Isles?" Angie sneered. She grabbed the paper on the front seat and scanned upcoming events. On page two of the Hustler, the campus paper, she found the answer. Ice formed in her veins and heat clouded her vision.

"No damn way those two are keeping that date. Dr. Isles will not be the keynote speaker at the Sarratt Student Center. The lovely Dr. Isles will be keeping me company while poor pitiful Jane searches in vain for her lady love."

Laughter dark and insane filled the cab of the truck. She caught a doorman staring and glared until he looked away. It was a risk, having the window open, but one she was willing to take. Detective Jane Rizzoli had no idea she was being stalked. Angie settled in the truck daring the man to glance at her again. He was a smart one and kept his eyes directed away from her. She watched patiently as the pair pulled suitcases and various bags from the trunk. Once they were inside the luxurious hotel, Angie located her phone and began her preparations. "Tomorrow night, my lovely Dr. isles. Tomorrow night is ours."

Please feel free to leave comments or constructive feedback. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N Thank you for those of you reading this. I appreciate your feedback and support. This chapter is going to focus a lot more on Angie. Maura and Jane will be here, but not center stage. Of course, more language and adult situations. This is where the violence first shows... it will escalate.**

Maura made a bee line to the front desk to check in while Jane made a stop just inside the door to have a chat with the inside doorman.

"Good evening Ma'am." Came the courteous southern drawl. "How may I be of help?"

Half expecting a bow or tip of his hat, Jane stared a full minute before speaking. Wow, these folks took their jobs seriously. Sure he wasn't going to bow, she extended her right hand while reaching for her ID with her left. She flashed her ID and badge saying, "Good evening, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. Do you have in house security?"

Concern and fear flashed before the middle aged gentleman regained his composure. His voice was still a little unsure when he asked. "Is something wrong Detective?"

"No." What could she say? The average person lived their entire lives without having hunches that evil lurked all around them. "Just want to touch base with the supervisor, you know, make them aware I'm armed and that it's OK."

The Doorman accepted her reason but didn't totally feel she was being truthful. "Go down the hall on the right side of the desk, 2nd door on the right."

Jane thanked him and slipped a $5 in the hand she clasped. She caught Maura's elbow and steered her toward the elevator. "Let's get unpacked and find food. I'm famished." She still didn't want to say anything to Maura. Right after dinner, she would be talking to the head of security. Maura would be busy neatly putting away her clothes and toiletries so she would be free to make her rounds.

"Right on time." Angie snarled as two identical trucks pulled next to hers in the lot. If that nosy detective came snooping, she would find her task a little more challenging. A knock against the tinted window pulled her from her dark thoughts. Good henchmen were so difficult to keep. "Did you get what I need?"

A dirty haired man in baggy overalls shook his long locks and flashed a tobacco stained grin. Jimmy D wasn't much to look at, but there wasn't a vehicle anywhere on the planet he couldn't boost. "Sorry it took me so long, they were fixing potholes on the interstate. Black CTS as ordered is sitting in your drive along with fifteen clean plates on the passenger seat." He grinned even more broadly as a fat envelope was passed through the open window. "Pleasure doing business with ya."

"And you." Angie said as she grabbed the bottle of hand sanitizer and applied a liberal amount. "Really, can't these yokels do even basic personal hygiene?" She watched Jimmy D and the driver from the other truck disappear across the busy downtown street. The phone buzzed and she answered on the first ring. "Yes?" A look of pleasure filled empty blue eyes as she listened to news delivered by her 2nd in command. Good news indeed. Angie finished the call and slipped from the truck. Locking the doors, she purposely rounded the second truck and stood next to the driver's door. She made sure a couple entering the lobby saw her. Not her face, which she expertly kept averted, but saw her standing at the truck door. She then moved onto the third truck and repeated the process, this time letting the doorman see her. She noted the confusion on his face as he spotted the row of identical trucks. "Perfect." She purred stepping away from the truck and making her way to the front door. "Now you see me, but tomorrow you won't."

"Yes Ma'am, how may I help you?" the perky desk clerk inquired. Her name tag read Tammy.

"Good evening Tammy." Angie smiled a winning smile and placed her hand atop the marble desk. "I'm with Dr. Goins office. He asked me to stop in and make sure Dr. Isles and her companion checked in and have everything they need before tomorrow's engagement." Angie smirked behind her hand, a fake cough racking her frame. God these hicks were so gullible. Now this upstanding citizen was imagining the chic Dr. and her "companion" no doubt enjoying a round of hot girl on girl in the shower.

Tammy snapped her lips closed aware she was imitating a large mouth bass. She clacked a few keys on her computer keyboard and reported. "Yes. Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli have checked in. Would you like me to buzz them and let them know you're on you're way up?"

"I'd appreciate that. Wouldn't want to," she paused dramatically and gave Tammy a slight wink, "interrupt anything." Angie leaned closer and watched shaking fingers punch in a 5 digit code. She now knew which room her prey occupied. Time for a visit to the twelfth floor.

Angie smiled seductively at the elevator operator and made sure to step just right. Perfectly on cue, the man's eyes traveled from her abundant cleavage to her long athletic legs. She made a show of checking her silk nylons for runs. The man's eyes nearly popped from their sockets as the black lace garter snagged his attention. 30 seconds later she exited the elevator certain he had no clue what her facial features looked like, nor her hair color. Men were so easy to manipulate, given the right tools. And Angie Alexander had all the right tools and in just the right amounts. 

"Care to tell me where you hid while I unpacked?" Maura teased settling on the king sized bed and applying lotion to her legs.

I need a drink Jane croaked internally striding to the minibar. She looked over the collection of beer offered and settled on her usual MGD 64. She poured Maura a glass of Cabernet and held it out, hoping to stall a moment longer. "Hope this is OK, they had this or a Pinot Noir."

Maura knew Jane didn't want to tell her where she had been, but something was bothering Jane and Maura was going to find out what. "This is fine. Thank you." She took the glass and sniffed the aroma. Hints of black cherry and blackberry along with light wisps of chocolate. A California wine for sure. "Perfect." she assured after tasting the dark crimson liquid. "Jane, please tell me what's bothering you." When Jane opened her lips to protest Maura placed the wine on the side table and crossed the room to stand in front of her friend. "If you're nervous about this," she gestured at the single bed, "I'll call the desk for another room."

Shit, now Maura thought she was afraid to sleep in the same bed. Jane had no choice. "Do you remember the silver truck at the gas station in Hendersonville?" At Maura's puzzled look, Jane continued. "I kept watch in the mirror. All the way here, that truck stayed about 4 lengths back. My radar was going crazy. While you checked in, I asked the doorman if they had security."

"And while I unpacked, you visited the security office." Maura finished. She returned to the bed and took another sip of wine. "Jane, what do you think is happening?"

In an uncharacteristic move, Jane settled next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm scared for you. Something inside tells me you're in danger. I don't know from, who or what or how. I just feel it."

Maura relaxed in Jane's embrace. She turned her head and inhaled the unique scent that was Jane Rizzoli. "This last case was enough to rattle anyone." It had certainly rattled her. She had to admit to herself, she often slept with her bedroom door locked and the light on. "I'm fine. And you are here to keep me that way. Let's get a good meal and then a good night's sleep."

She never wanted to move from this spot. Maura was in danger and every sense she possessed was on high alert screaming that danger was coming. Jane pressed a kiss to the cheek less than an inch from her lips. "You want room service, or Tootsie's Orchid Lounge?"

"Yes, Detective Rizzoli, the monster is just outside the door. I will pounce, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. By this time tomorrow. The precious Dr. Isles will be my new plaything." She chuckled softly while the phone dialed. "I need a key card for a 12th floor suite at the Loews hotel. You have an hour."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N Angie will again be the predominant character. And yes, Maura is in danger... Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this trip into darkness...**

45 minutes later an overweight blonde in a Jil Sander business suit slipped into a chair across from Angie in Drink, the hotel lounge. Angie sipped her drink, Tennessee Fruit Tea. She didn't care for tea, as such, but the delicious bite of whiskey and peach schnapps made it enjoyable. This was drink number three. "Would you care to join me in a drink?" she asked the blonde.

"Thank you but no." Came the twangy reply. "I think this is the correct file. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call." The blonde slid a manila folder from the soft leather case she carried and pushed it across the starched white linen. "I have to get home now, Mama's got a hair appointment and can't stay up late."

Did she really care about this dimwit or her Mama? God, people were always giving you details you neither wanted nor cared about. "I'll call if I need anything else. I'm sure this will be fine." Angie watched the woman walk out and then finished her drink in one long smooth drink. She caught the server's eye and settled her bill leaving a generous tip, but not one to make her stand out in the packed lounge.

Outside the Commodore Suite, Angie removed the small clear disc she had previously pressed to the door. This lovely little microphone had allowed her to hear a most interesting conversation. So Jane was worried about her Maura. A dark laugh followed Angie across the hall to the vacant suite. She removed the key card taped to the manilla folder and slid it into the door. A soft click told her the job had been performed to her satisfaction. Now if the rest of her plans worked as smoothly, this time tomorrow she would have the good doctor as her guest. She knew she had 6 hours before she had to leave the suite. Amazing the intel one could get with a well worn garter.

Angie set the alarm on her phone for 5 hours and forty minutes and lay atop the bed pulling the comforter over her. One learned to sleep quickly in her line of work. In less than a minute she was snoring softly.

In the suite across the hall, Jane lay holding Maura close. Every fiber in her vibrated with the need to protect. Who was the driver of the mysterious truck? Why were they following her and Maura? This last case was the only one with any connection to Tennessee.

They had landed at a small airstrip in Clarksville and rented the Cadillac. Maura had been working with a doctor on the military base trying to determine the identity of a serial killer Jane and Frost had been forced to kill in a stand off outside a warehouse where the woman had tortured and killed 6 people over a period of ten months.

Dr. Engel had only been able to give a positive ID after reading the entire file and seeing the autopsy photos in person. The killer had been unique indeed, she had a twin sister. Dr. Engel verified that the woman in the morgue photos had been his assistant Paula Green.

Both Green twins had worked on the base. Pamela Green was a pharmacist, who had taken leave after her sister had been implicated in the serial murders in Boston. According to Dr. Engel, the only difference in the twins was the color of their eyes and a small tattoo on Paula's hip. The photos Maura showed the doctor captured sky blue eyes and a faded rose tattoo on her right hip.

Jane had called Frost and had him track down the other twin. Pamela Green, RPh was currently on a

cruise ship in the Bahamas. The ship was scheduled to return to port in Orlando, FL next week. Detective Barry Frost would be at the dock waiting for a chance to chat with the pharmacist. An entire medicine cabinet had been emptied at the base the day before Ms. Green took her leave. Jane Rizzoli did not believe in coincidences.

Two hours before the alarm blared, Jane fell into a restless sleep. She only stopped rolling and thrashing when Maura threw herself on top of Jane preventing movement. Jane held tightly to the woman pinning her to the bed. "I will protect you. Maura, you will be safe."

What had happened in the night? Maura opened her eyes and found herself on top of Jane held in a tight embrace. She tried to move back to her side of the bed, but Jane only held tighter. Slivers of memory swam to the surface. Jane had been scared for her. What could possibly happen to her in Music City USA? Though not a true country music fan, she liked a few country artists. Jane was just spooked after having to shoot and kill Paula Green. A female serial killer was an anomaly, it just went against the grain. They were going to enjoy speaking to the Vanderbilt students this evening and then they would fly back home and Jane could take a few days to unwind and get the case out of her mind. She just had to make Jane loosen her grip, it was becoming difficult to breathe deeply.

"Wha..what?" Jane growled as a slight breeze tickled her lips. "Jo Friday..." It wasn't Jo Friday almost kissing her. It was Maura! Jane stilled and waited to see what Maura would do next. She held her breath and didn't have long to wait. Soft lips pressed against her own. Jane fought, but couldn't prevent a moan from escaping her opening lips.

Lusty laughter filled the room. Maura pressed another soft kiss to Jane's open lips and swatted her hip with one hand while gently tugging a tousled curl with the other. "Wake up sleeping beauty. We have things to do today."

"Sorry." Jane mumbled as Maura slid off her and left the bed. Jane rolled onto her side and offered. "Why don't you shower first while I catch a few more winks."

Maura stopped at the bathroom door and turned to give Jane a serious look. "You're really worried about me aren't you?"

No point in lying, she had been bear hugging Maura all night. "Yes. Promise me you'll be extra vigilant today."

"I will. I'm not worried. I have you here to watch over me." Maura stepped inside the bathroom, then turned for one last comment. "Thank you for holding me. It was an unexpectedly nice treat. Unlike that Goo Goo cluster thing you bought me. Those things are a health hazard."

Jane blushed, thrilled that Maura had enjoyed sleeping in her arms. "Unlike fudge clusters that are so healthy, right?"

Angie showered and dressed in her home on Old Hickory Lake. She had already chosen a plate provided by Jimmy D and placed it on the Cadillac. Her informants kept her posted on the movements of Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles. She had plenty time to meet the good doctor and whisk her away from the Sarratt.

Angie still fumed that she had been unable to prevent the speaking engagement. But what could one do when key personnel were still in another city cleaning up after a hasty getaway. Tonight there would be no mistakes, or heads would roll.

The phone jangled and drew her out of her memories. Memories were all she had now to keep herself...warm, loved, human? "Tonight, my love, I begin to settle the score with Dr. Maura Isles. The bitch will know pain so great, the Spanish Inquisition will look like a little girl's tea party."

At 6:30 Detective Jane Rizzoli stood at the lectern and described the hunt and eventual killing of a serial killer. A woman named Paula Green. Green had taken homeless people off the street and conducted multiple torture sessions before hanging the victims upside down and slitting their throats, leaving them to bleed out.

Dr. Maura Isles, the keynote speaker, took the lectern at 8:30 after various medical doctors and psychiatrists had had their turn in the spotlight. A pair of dead blue eyes watched every gesture and movement the doctor made. In less than an hour, Dr. Isles would be hers and the games would begin.

"Crap!" Jane muttered. Every single person in the place seemed to put themselves between her and Maura. The head of pathology at Vanderbilt University Medical Center had dragged Maura into a corner and was engaging her in lively conversation. "Really, can't you just invite him to Boston to talk dead bodies?" Jane groused inching closer to the pair.

A group of enthusiastic students charged across the room blocking Jane's view of Maura. When the crowd had passed, Maura was nowhere in sight. Panicked beyond belief, Jane pushed her way through the crowd apologizing only when hands tried to stop her, or she couldn't move the person aside. She fought through the crowd and opened the door to an empty corridor. "Maura!" Jane called sharply. "Maura, where are you?"

"Miss, may I help you?" a campus police officer inquired.

"Have you seen Dr. Isles out here?" Jane barked flashing her credentials.

"She just left, not more than a minute ago. Said she had to meet her friend at the car. Is something wrong?" The officer had his radio in hand and was waiting for Jane's reply.

"Could you have one of your officers make sure she got to our car safely?" Jane told the officer where she had parked and waited impatiently for him to relay the information to an officer on the grounds.

Maura hurried out of the lecture hall and out to the car. She broke into as much of a run as possible fear making her run too fast in the three inch Louboutin heels. She found the Cadillac and pulled open the door. Instead of finding Jane, she faced a hypodermic syringe.

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N Thank you to the folks commenting. I appreciate them and you. It makes my day to see those email reminders and to read your thoughts. This chapter takes us deeper into the evil Angie. Hope you enjoy!**

The street light glinted on a silver tip as it sped toward her throat. Maura felt the bite of the needle and fought to step away from the car. She immediately felt herself falling into darkness. One word escaped her, "Jane!"

Angie sprang from the driver's seat and pushed Maura into the passenger seat. She fastened the seat belt giving it a hard yank. "Sorry your lover can't be tucking you in tonight. You are mine to do with as I will. If you beg just right, I may kill you quickly." Angie glared at the beautiful woman not fully unconscious in her car. "No. I won't kill you quickly. Your death will be slow and very painful. If you're lucky your precious Jane will find your remains...maybe I'll gift wrap them and deliver them to her office." Angie buckled into her own seat and sped to safety.

Horror filled her as Jane listened to the uniformed officer question a group of students. She paid special attention to two students. Both were older and didn't quite fit the "student" profile. The male was 6'. Very thin, prominent adams apple that constantly bobbed as if thirsty or extremely nervous. He wore a black hoodie, black pocket t-shirt and black skinny jeans. His large feet were covered in Rocky camouflage hunting boots. Jane made a mental note to find out where the expensive hunting boots were sold in the area. The second student, a female was younger than the male and barely 5'. She had short salon styled hair and was dressed in a business suit and was overweight. Jane slipped her camera from her jacket pocket and snapped pictures of both. She carefully circled the students taking pictures from every angle.

"Thank you. We have your contact information if we have additional questions." The officer closed his notebook and stepped away from the group.

Jane stopped him with one hand on his shoulder, her other waving for the students to stay put. "Excuse me, Officer. Maura is a dear friend. Would you mind if I asked a couple of questions?"

He looked from one face to the next. "Not if they don't."

The group as a whole mumbled agreement, except for the blonde. She became even more nervous. The Black Hunter as Jane had dubbed him, seemed as uninterested as the other four students. "Is there a problem, Miss?" Jane asked a slight edge to here voice. The girl was really making her radar go crazy. She knew something and Jane was going to find it, or this girl would be downtown in a police interrogation room answering to real Nashville cops, not just campus police.

"I have a class and don't want to miss the lecture." The girls cheeked flushed bright red as Jane pinned her with a hard stare. "It's actually a peer group, but I don't want to miss it."

Gotcha! When confronted a bad liar will always out themselves. This girl was mixed up in Maura's disappearance as sure as Jane was breathing. The change in story pinged the campus officers radar too. He consulted his notebook and pinned the red faced girl, Black Hunter and a young girl wearing a red track suit. "We may as well go on to the office and get your formal statements." He spoke into his radio and alerted the Chief that he was bringing them in along with a guest from the Boston Police.

Flashes of memory crashed in on Maura. He felt herself slipping into warm water. Maybe she was in bed and dreaming of taking a nice warm bubble bath while Jane channel surfed on the hotel TV. At the memory of Jane, awareness fought to gain the upper hand. She wasn't in the tub at the hotel. Something, a bee or wasp had stung her as she was stepping into the car. She had fallen asleep and...No. It wasn't a bee! Someone had drugged her. Oh God, Jane had been right. Someone had been following them. She fought to keep from letting panic fold her into it's harsh grip. This wasn't the first time she had been taken against her will. Maura fought to recall the time her birth father had kidnapped her trying to keep her safe from his mob enemies.

Pressure and tightness squeezed her chest causing her to breathe in short almost panting breaths. Her kidnapper had used Versed and injected her too fast. She knew the drug, knew it's uses and effects. It was designed to prep patients for surgery. If given too fast, it caused severe breathing problems and even death. She fought to conquer her fear and drag in slow steady breaths. Versed was the drug of choice due to it's sedative quality and its effect on the memory. It was commonly referred to as the "I don't care" drug. This would pass. She just had to wait it out and take slow deep breaths.

An eternity later, or so it seemed to Maura sealed in her dark watery prison, her breathing returned to normal. A minute later a hard feminine voice asked. "Still with me, Dr. Isles?"

Maura tried to speak only to find her mouth sealed with duct tape. She tried to raise her hands and remove the tape only to find her hands, legs and entire body bound to a metal shelf that seemed bolted to the floor of her prison. Panic crept around the edges of her mind. Where am I? Who is this person holding me? What does she want? Will Jane find me? Will Jane find me in time? As this last question manifested, Maura fought to clear her mind. Jane would find her. She would be all right.

"I bet you are full of questions. You want to know; where you are, who I am, why I took you and what I intend to do with you." The voice retreated only to return with a metal folding chair which she sat beside the top of the black metal tank filling almost half the room. "All will be revealed. Sorry, that sounds so melodramatic doesn't it. We haven't formally met. But rest assured Dr. Maura Isles, I know you. You have met, very closely met, someone very dear to me. That is the reason you are here. She is why you will die at my hands." The chair was scraped backward as the woman stood. "Know that you will die slowly and painfully at my hands. There is no escape and no one is coming to rescue you."

Silence greeted her as the hateful words melted away. Maura fought rising panic and forced herself to think. "What about the voice?" She had heard a similar voice recently. Where? Who? She tried to keep the tears at bay, then gave in and let them fall. She was immersed in some sort of fluid, so she was in no danger of dehydration. She hoped it was water. "Oh My God!" Her mind screamed. That voice reminded her of Paula Green. Was this her twin sister bent on revenge? "_You have met, very closely met, someone very dear to me. That is the reason you are here. She is why you will die at my hands." _Dear God, Pamela Green was not on a cruise, she was here in Nashville and had taken Maura to revenge her sister.

Frost was not going to find Pamela Green on his visit to Orlando. And she was going to be dead. Jane would blame herself for Maura's kidnapping and murder. Please Jane, find me in time." Maura prayed.

While waiting for the Metro Nashville police, Jane placed a call to home. "Korsak, it's Jane. Listen I don't have much time. Maura's in trouble and I need you and Frost backing me up from there."

"Jane, my God what happened. We'll be on the next plane." Vince Korsak, Jane's former partner and friend would walk through fire for both Jane and Maura.

"No. No, Korsak, listen I need you there. Get Frost and put me on speaker." Jane waited until she heard her current partner on the line. "Maura has been kidnapped. She was taken by someone driving a black Cadillac CTS. No description of the driver except a tall sexy female dressed to the nines."

"Got a plate we can run?" Detective Barry Frost asked. He both liked and respected Jane, and he had suspected he had a major crush on Maura even though she worked with dead bodies. Two years in homicide and he still lost his lunch at the most gruesome scenes. At least Korsak had stopped calling him names.

"Negative. The Unsub parked too far from the nearest street light." Jane took a deep breath and jumped in with both feet. "Frost, I need you running down everything you can find on the Green twins."

"You think the sister isn't in the Bahamas, but in Nashville and she has Maura." Korsak fumed. He pounded the desk and growled. "I knew we shoulda kept looking for that twin. That whole thing stank from the get go."

"That case is our only link to Nashville. Korsak, you got any sailing or Coast Guard buddies who could find out if she made that cruise and if she's still there?" Jane asked. She held up one finger to the campus detective who motioned her back inside. "Listen, I gotta go. Metro cops are here to question the kids who saw Maura last. I'll get back to you asap."

Hot! The liquid she lay submerged in over her ears had gone from a comfortable warmth to uncomfortable hot. She fought to free herself from her bonds, but only succeeded in making them tighten more painfully around her burning flesh.

Finally, the heat was replaced by cooler and cooler liquid. From boiling hot to freezing cold! In less than a minute her breath was coming in puffs and her entire body was shaking with cold. Great now she would suffer frost bite and hypothermia. The heat threatened to literally cook her brain in her head and now she would be frozen.

"Tell me, Dr. Isles, how does it feel to go from a tropical climate to a subzero one without leaving the comfort of your chamber?" Laughter rang filling the spaces and causing pain to shoot into Maura's brain. Her teeth were chattering so hard she felt they would break against themselves. Enjoy today while it lasts, tomorrow will be much worse."

Maura felt tears form icicles as they spilled down her cheeks. God help her, she was in the hands of a madwoman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N There will be more torture this chapter and Angie will slip farther into madness. As always, a huge thank you to the folks following this tale. I hope you keep enjoying it.**

Twice, or was it three times Maura had endured boiling heat immediately followed by freezing cold. She lay in the now warm water fighting to stay in control and assess any damage the extreme temperatures had caused.

"_Brain damage begins at temperatures above 107.6 degrees Fahrenheit or 42 degrees Celsius._ _The_ _water had been hot, but nowhere near 107. Cold is the enemy. The heat is just to annoy me. And it has_ _annoyed the shit out of me_." Maura fought against the restraints holding her tight against the metal frame. "_I've been reduced to a potty mouth_." Tears began to fall again and she gave into the cleansing wash. Her mind needed to be clear and focused.

"_Why didn't I kiss Jane the way I wanted to kiss her? Now I may never get the chance_." Pain ripped through her. "_I will survive_." Giggles replaced the tears as the words to her favorite disco song played in her mind. "_I will survive, yes I will. And when I see Jane Rizzoli again, I am going to kiss her_ _breathless_!"

"_Focus Maura, you got this_." She began working her jaw back and forth creating some slack in the tape covering her mouth. "_Now for a little tongue work_." She so wanted to taste Jane's tongue. Would it taste like beer, or maybe her favorite tic tac flavor? Jane loved orange tic tacs. Maura pushed thoughts of Jane and her taste aside and thrust her tongue as hard as she could against the tape. After a few minutes, the tape had some give in the middle. Maura let her buccal and glossus muscles rest, then began again working until she had worked one side completely loose and could breath through her mouth. A few more minutes and the tape was falling from her face. "That's how we do it. I'll work to keep myselfalive and Jane will find me."

Bright light flooded the entire room. Maura closed her eyes against the harsh glare. She lay squeezing her eyes tightly shut until the points of light disappeared. Slowly she opened one eye and stared into a pair of cold, dead blue eyes. The face sneering down at her would have been beautiful if hate had not scarred it through to the soul. "My, my we are industrious Dr. Isles. No doubt you've been lying there trying to determine if my little hot and cold baths have caused any permanent damage."

"What, what do you want?" Maura croaked, her voice hoarse and barely recognizable. "Pamela Green?"

Icy laughter bathed over Maura as the woman produced an extremely sharp hunting knife and cut through the binding on Maura's waist. "The heat never exceeded 100 degrees Fahrenheit." She then moved up and cut the binding at Maura's chest. The knife tip quivered mere inches above Maura's left breast. Slowly the knife descended until it was pressing against the aureola. "Tell me Dr. Isles, are you bashful?" The knife traveled across her chest and pressed against her right aureola. "We are going to play a game. Strip 20 questions. I hope you have on enough clothing to last the entire game, otherwise I'll get to see you in your birthday suit." The knife left her chest and cut through binding on first one then the other wrist. "Oh, the cold. Your core temperature never got below 95 degrees Fahrenheit." Angie stepped to the end of the tank and freed Maura's feet. She pinned her gaze to Maura's chest. The wet blouse and lacy bra beneath caused her own breathing to quicken and her panties to dampen. No wonder Detective Rizzoli was willing to kill. Well she wasn't the only one willing to kill to protect her loved ones. Dr. Isles was every woman's wet dream, and she would play with her. But, in the end, the doctor would die and she Angie Alexander would be the one doing the killing.

"Take your time getting out of the tank Dr. Isles. We have plenty of time to play." Angie tossed a wink over her shoulder as she moved away from the tank and sat in the folding chair a few feet away. She pulled a small remote from her pocket and pressed a button. The whir of machinery whirred to life and the temperature fell until the room was chilly.

Maura gingerly moved her limbs slowly and one at a time. If her captor had told the truth about the temperature, she should be mildly stiff but no permanent damage. Did crazy women kidnappers tell the truth? Feeling somewhat in control, Maura drew her knees close to her chest testing her range of motion. A little pain in her knees, but no pins or needles, so no frost bite. She gathered her courage and using her core muscles sat straight up.

"Very good Dr. Isles. I knew you were in great shape, but I am still impressed." Angie gave a small round of applause and waved both hands for Maura to exit the tank.

Gripping both sides for leverage and balance, Maura pushed herself into a standing position. She then stepped slowly from the tank and sat on the edge. "Now what?" she would not show fear. This woman wanted to reduce her to her a level of basic terror. "_Jane Rizzoli will put a bullet in your brain._" she thought replaying the death of Paula Green. Both Jane and Frost had fired a full clip into the body of this crazy woman's sister. "You're next."

"What next indeed." Angie heard the last two words clearly and chose to ignore them. So the little bitch thought her lover would save her. Evil fired in the blue depths and a row of dazzling white teeth imitated a smile. "Question one. What city are we in right now?"

Maura tried to calculate how far they could have traveled. The Versed could have kept her out only minutes or more than an hour. Best guess time. "Nashville."

"Good guess, Maura, may I call you Maura?" Angie smiled again and pressed the button on the remote again. "Good, but wrong. Now take off your top. I really am sorry to have ruined such a beautiful silk blouse. Donna Karan, is it?" Yes, show me those pebbled nipples.

If she resisted, it would piss her off and who knew what would come next. "You may call me Maura, if you tell me what to call you." Maura slowly released the buttons on the coral blouse. When it hung open, she raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't remove the garment.

"Do you need help getting your blouse off?" Angie left the chair and walked in long fluid strides across the floor. She stopped when her right hip brushed against Maura's left. Long artistic fingers gathered the fabric and pulled it open. "Very nice." Angie murmured wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue. Maybe she would play with the Dr. a few days before killing her. After all, it had been awhile and that wimpy detective hadn't taken care of business last night.

Maura drew in a startled breath as the blouse was pulled from her body and unfamiliar hands closed over her breasts. Revulsion and panic warred for dominance. The cruel fingers pinched and twisted her sensitive nipples until tears polled in her eyes. She willed herself to stand still and endure whatever Angie chose to do. "Will you tell me what to call you?" Maura pressed. Tell me bitch so I can somehow give Jane a clue who to track down and...She drew a steadying breath and closed her eyes to shut out the sight of evil since there was no immediate escape from it.

"You. Can. Call. Me. Mistress." Angie panted squeezing Maura's breasts with each word. "Question two." She purred leaning close and whispering in Maura's right ear their bodies pressed intimately together. "So very nice." Angie purred rubbing her breasts across Maura's until her own nipples were turgid. "Why are you here?"

Maura fought the bile rising in her throat as Angie pressed their bodies even tighter together. She could smell the musky scent of the other woman's arousal. "_Oh God, rape isn't something I thought would_ _happen here_."she silently prayed. If this were Jane's breasts, Jane's hips it would be oh so different. Maura knew her scent would be the one spicing the air if she and Jane were to ever share such an intimate embrace. When, not if! "_We will make love. Jane Rizzoli, I will know every secret your body_ _holds_."You hold me responsible for your twin sisters' death."

Cold lips pressed against Maura's as Angie pulled her into a full embrace. Hard fingers ran through the tawny blond streaks then cupped the back of Maura's head as Angie forced her tongue into Maura's resisting mouth.

"Boss, we got trouble!" A trembling male voice called from somewhere above them. "You gotta come up here. We got trouble!"

"Fuck!" Angie growled dragging her mouth away from Maura. "That was a wrong answer. Take off your pants."

"Boss!" The frantic man called again.

"Keep your ignorant hick ass up there. I'll be up in a minute." Angie narrowed her eyes and watched as Maura peeled the soaking wet grey silk pants from her body. "Toss them into the tank along with your blouse." Angie watched as Maura did as she was instructed. "Plant that beautiful ass in this chair and stay in it. Trust me sweetheart, you don't want me to come back and find you not sitting in the chair."

As long as she wasn't put back in the tank, Maura thought she could deal with anything. She sat on the cold metal seat and crossed her arms and legs for warmth. She closed her eyes and thought of Jane. _Jane, where are you? How long have I been here, a day, two, three?_

"So sexy. Too bad your cop didn't know what to do with it." Angie ran her hands over every inch of exposed flesh. She leaned down to whisper in Maura's ear. "Baby, you are in for a treat. I know exactly what to do with a body like this. Try not to miss me."

"Now I understand why Jane told Hoyt she would miss him when he was dead." Maura whispered to the room at large. She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer. Jane had to be on the trail. "Hurry, Jane. I need you."

OK what about it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N This chapter will be all about Jane finding out where Maura is being held. Again, thank you for the continued support and comments. You guys make my day.**

Detective Robert Grey and his partner Detective Benni Rose entered the interrogation room like a malevolent wind preceding a tornado. Grey shot the Vanderbilt officer a look then focused his attention on Jane. "May I have a word with you outside, Detective?"

When is a question not a question? When it's an order. Jane held her angry retort and followed the Nashville detective outside. She grinned at his broad back and slumped shoulders. If he had on a wrinkled raincoat and a half chewed cigar in his mouth, he would be a dead ringer for Columbo, the fictional TV detective. She stood facing him waiting for him to speak first, a feat Maura would have been proud of. _Will be proud of, dammit_!

Grey held up both hands as if to quiet his silent companion. "Detective Rizzoli, I understand you're concern and the need to nail this dirt bag." He dragged a hand through his already spiky hair and said. "This is like doctors. You can't operate on your own. I'm sorry, but you have no perspective. No objectivity. You aren't thinking like a cop, but a concerned friend."

She couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Detective," She waited until he gave her his name and showed his credentials. "I know what you're saying, believe me, I do. But this creep has had Maura, Dr. Isles, for over two days. We've been pounding the streets and we know these two are lying. We don't have time to play softball. We need answers, and we need them now. I have my guys in Boston working to find out if Pamela Green ever made that cruise ship to the Bahamas." Sure he was going to interrupt with more psycho babble crap, she imitated him by holding out both her hands in front of face. "Did the VU officers fill you in on the Paula Green case?"

Grey pulled a Kodiak snuff can from his back pocket and filled the space between his lower gum and lip. He worried the tobacco a long minute before speaking. "They did." he admitted and turned his head sideways to study her. "They also told me you picked those two lowlifes out of that crowd of witnesses. Like I said, I'm not doubting your skill as a detective." He worried the tobacco another minute then said quietly. "I just don't want unnecessary bloodshed." Detective Grey had also heard all about the killing of serial killer Paula Green. He didn't have a problem with creeps getting killed, he just didn't want it on his streets.

"You think I'm a loose cannon? Think I'll go all wild west shooting the second we have an address? Listen, that woman means...she means a lot to me." Jane smashed her palm against her left cheek and took several deep breaths. She needed Grey's help and couldn't afford to antagonize him. "I will follow procedure to the letter. Can we please get started questioning these asses so we can find her?" Jane knew her eyes were wild and her cheeks flooded with color. The truth, had she told it, is that Maura Isles meant everything in Jane Rizzoli's world.

More tobacco play and more hair scrubbing, then a reluctant, "You wanna sit in on the interview with Bubba Dennis or Missy Dennis." He chuckled when her eyes widened. "Cousins. Bubba's daddy, Jimmy D is the biggest car jacker in this state. Not a thing that runs he can't boost. And Missy's daddy, Willie is the man you go to for fake papers, or a variety of other means of illegal entry. Yes Ma'am these trailer trash felons are on every wanted list in this state and about ten others.

"I want to make that lying blonde sing." Jane snapped. Her phone rang stopping the torrent before it could become a flood.

"Jane, it's Korsak. Listen, your hunch was right. Pamela Green didn't make her cruise ship."

"Dammit! Good work Korsak, I'm with the Nashville detective now. I'll get them to put out a BOLO and get her picture on the wire."

"Jane, don't hang up! There's more." Vince Korsak took a deep breath and looked at Frost with anxious eyes.

"Jane, it's Frost. Listen, the kidnapper can't be Pamela Green."

"What?" Jane growled in fury starting to pace the hall. She held up a hand to Grey and walked further away. "Why not?"

Now it was Frost's turn to hesitate and take a deep breath. "Her body turned up in a morgue in Clarksville, Tennessee. A doctor, Engel called. He said he had talked to you and Maura a few days ago about the Green twins."

"Frost, I don't have time to drag it out of you for fucks sake, what did Dr. Engel say?" Jane was fast losing control of her temper. Not a good thing considering the detective didn't want her on this in the first place.

"Pamela Green's body showed up in his morgue the day after you and Maura visited him. Both hands had been removed, all the teeth removed and the eyes were gone too." Frost swallowed hard and continued. "The body was doused with gasoline and set on fire. All they could identify was a small rose tattoo on her hip and the blood type matched the type on file in his hospital records."

"Since, Paula Green was already killed by us, this body has to be Pamela." Jane finished feeling ill. Did the same perp who had Maura mutilate and burn Pamela Green's body. "Frost, could the Doctor establish a TOD?"

"No more than 24 hours before your visit. Looks like this twisted creep used Pamela to steal the drugs from the doctor's office and then got rid of her." Frost sat, signaling for Korsak to take over the tale.

"MP's on the base at Fort Campbell said a tall stacked blonde was seen picking Green up at the gate. She didn't have military tags, so they didn't let her inside the gates. Seems this blonde was Paula Green's long time lover." Korsak raised his eyebrows and made silent whistling noises as he studied the photos of Green's lover.

Jane felt like she was going to faint. She sank onto her thighs against the wall and dropped her head into her hands. Jane and Frost had killed this blonde's lover and now this psycho had Maura. Her blood turned to ice. "Does this blonde have a name?"

Frost and Korsak answered in unison, "Angie Alexander."

"Great work, guys. Keep close to the phone, I'll let you know when we're on the way home." Jane stood slowly and walked back to where Detective Grey waited.

"Jane, be careful." Both said. Neither said good bye because both their girls were coming home.

Grey cleared his throat and asked, "You got news from home?"

Jane fired off the details as they powered back into the interrogation room. She nodded at Grey and sat in one of the plastic chairs behind the scarred table. "Let's break this trash so we can rescue Dr. Isles."

They decided to let Detective Rose question Bubba alone. A pretty woman might get him to talk better than a male or a downright pissed off female. Detective Grey sat next to Jane his foot nervously tapping on the tile floor.

Missy came into the room looking like a rabbit being placed in a rattlesnake cage. She sat on the edge of the chair looking down at the floor and clutching her purse like it held gold bars.

Jane made a slight cough and began as gently as she could. "Missy, my name is Detective Jane Rizzoli. My friend, Dr. Maura Isles." she noted the slight flaring of nostrils and the bright red staining Missy's pale puffy cheeks. "Dr. Isles was taken after she spoke the other night. I know you've already spoken with the VU officer, and an officer here." Jane left her chair and perched on the table next to Missy. "Thing is, I think you're not telling everything you know. If you cooperate with us, it will go a lot easier on you."

"Missy, why did you tell the Vandy officer that Dr. Isles had left with Detective Rizzoli?" Grey asked, playing bad cop to Jane's good cop.

"I didn't say that." Missy whispered. What had she said in those nerve wracking interviews. Her Daddy was going to kill her, or worse that psychotic bitch who hired them would torture and kill her. She had told her Mama she didn't like the look of the blonde. _I wish they'd listen to me_, she thought bitterly _I'm_ _the one in college_.

Jane reached across the table and opened the file laying in front of Grey. "You told the officer that Dr. Isles left with her friend. You then told the officer who came to your house yesterday that someone paid you to say that, but you couldn't remember what she looked like."

Grey pounced. "Missy, we showed your picture to Tammy Fields, she works the front desk at the Loews Hotel. She identified you as meeting a tall blonde in the lounge."

Now it was Jane's turn. "A server in the lounge also saw you with this tall blonde."

Sweat broke out on Missy's forehead and upper lip. She started chewing her bottom lip. She thrust her shoulders back and tried to play it cool. "Is it a crime to meet an attractive woman in a bar?"

"What was in the folder you gave her?" Jane demanded.

"Missy, girls like you don't do well in federal prison." Grey growled looking like he was going to launch himself out of the chair and at her.

"What was in the folder?" Jane asked again. "Missy, I don't believe for one second you met that woman for sex."

"Sex?" Missy croaked. "Who said anything about sex? We just talked."

"What John hasn't used that line." Grey laughed nastily. "Tell me Missy, was your girlfriend any good?"

"She's not. I'm not. That's disgusting! I aint no queer!" Missy yelled glaring at Jane then Grey.

Jane leaned close almost pressing her nose to Missy's. She glared into the frightened blue eyes and promised. "If my friend dies, I'll make sure every dyke in every prison in this state knows your name, and knows which cell you occupy. I'll make sure they all get a turn to make you their new bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N Thank you to those who have followed since day one. I really am appreciative. This chapter will be a little bit of Maura, Jane and Angie. And no, she isn't going to be any nicer in this chapter. This one is a bit longer, but it's got a lot of stuff in it! Enjoy.**

Bubba Dennis sat up straight in his chair as an attractive red head entered the room. He watched with lustful eyes as she gracefully crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite him. What he wouldn't give for a piece of that ass. He studied her creamy complexion and thought her skin must feel soft as a newborn's bottom. Her lips were full and tilted up just enough at the corners to make a man feel she was thinking bedroom thoughts. Her lashes were long and curled. The bright red hair, the good red, not that orangeish clown red, was cut short. Kinda like a man's hair, but there was nothing manly about the silky look or the smell of it. He inhaled deeply and held the breath as long as he could savoring the citrus scent. The woman looked at him and Bubba felt his heart stall. Her eyes were honest to God caramel. He shifted in his seat trying to find room in the tight jeans for his growing dick.

_Gotcha!_ Benni thought looking back at the table and opening the folder. She quickly scanned the reports made by the VU officer and one of their own officers. Benni looked at Bubba again and smiled, her straight white teeth making him think of Chiclets. "Mr. Dennis, do you know why we asked you to come down today?"

Bubba squirmed still trying to make room for his erection. "You can call me Bubba, Ma'am" He smiled his best seductive smile. The one thing he had going for him was a perfect smile. God didn't bless him with brains, but he did give him a secret weapon with women. Well two secret weapons.

"Thank you Bubba." Benni purred. "Glad there's no reason to be so formal. You can call me Benni. Now, do you know why we asked you to come today?"

If he blabbed, his daddy would skin him alive and take away his truck. He already knew from an officer on his Daddy's payroll about his finger prints found on the 3rd truck. Bubba ducked his head until his cheeks flushed. "Yes, Ma...Benni. It's about that truck."

Benni watched him scoot the chair away from the desk. She cleared her throat to keep from laughing. This piece of street shit was trying to pick her up. Little boy, you have no idea who you're playing with. She wet her lips as she stared a moment too long at the bugle plainly visible in his pants. "Why don't you tell me about that Truck Bubba. You don't seem like the kind of boy to steal a truck."

"I'm not." he rushed to assure her. This much was true. Jimmy D stole the vehicles, Bubba just drove them where he was told. "See, I drive cars and trucks everywhere. I'm like a delivery man. The dealer calls and tells me where to pick up the truck and where to leave it."

"What's this dealer's name?" Benni asked seeing no signs telling her Bubba was lying.

"This particular truck, wasn't from a dealer. A guy who knows a guy at the dealership made this deal." Bubba tried his hardest to sound like a worldly business man. He scooted back a little farther giving her an unrestricted view of his very full crotch.

Tightness around the eyes and mouth. The first lie. "So you drove to an unknown address at the word of some guy who knows some guy?" Benni raised one chestnut brow and ran the tip of her tongue across her full bottom lip.

Fuck! Now what? He fought to stay cool. "I knew it was OK 'cause he told me Jim at the dealership told him to call. It's not the first time Jim steered a little extra cash my way."

Good recovery Dickhead. For the next hour Benni grilled Bubba about Jim, the dealership and the mysterious client with no name. She got nowhere. This rotten egg wasn't gonna crack. Maybe Grey and Rizzoli had better luck with the cousin.

Angie ran up the stairs three at a time. One of the greasy D brothers stood dripping sweat on her hand woven silk rug. "What is so fucking important?"

Damn but this was a scary bitch. Willie shrank as far away from the glowering woman with the 7 inch hunting knife as he could without seeming obvious. "My girl is being questioned by them cops again. Her Momma called me and told me Missy was scared when she left. It's been 5 hours and she aint home yet."

What? Did this idiot think she gave a shit about his lumpy daughter? This was not the kind of staff she usually kept. When were her people going to be finished in Boston and come home? She kept a rein on her temper and asked too sweetly, "What would you like me to do? Do you need bail money?"

"Has she been arrested?" He shrieked spittle now joining the sweat on her rug. Off to the Goodwill she thought.

Angie brought the knife to waist level and began running her fingers over the razor sharp blade. "How would I know you buffoon? I thought your brother said you had police on your payroll."

Willie backed toward the door, he didn't know if he was more scared of the knife or the woman holding it. "I just thought maybe you had heard from Jimmy. "I'll go call our contact." He made his way to the door as fast as his limp would allow and bolted.

Clean up on aisle three, dead man running. Angie crossed to a gleaming mahogany cabinet and removed a bow and quiver. She took four strides across the foyer and then opened the door. Willie was halfway across the yard. She calmly notched an arrow and took careful aim. A satisfying thwack followed the arrow from the bow to it's resting place in Willie's neck. She knew the shot had not only silenced him, but broke his neck as well. Problem solved. Well, this one anyway. She would deal with that stupid fat daughter of his later. Right now she had to get the trash off her lawn and return to her very special guest.

Maura was still sitting in the chair her Louboutin heels firmly planted. She clasped her hands in her lap and fought to stay calm. Jane was on the way. Maura jumped when something crashed into the basement door and then thumped down the stairs. There was no holding back the scream when a bloody body came to rest at the foot of the stairs. _God help me!_ She prayed. This woman was a sociopath. Killing meant nothing to her.

"Don't mind him." Angie laughed from the top of the stairs. "Just taking out the garbage."

Maura watched in horror as Angie dragged the body to the tank. And tossed it inside. So much for her slacks and blouse. Maura caught the giggle before it could escape. She realized she was slipping into shock. _Jane, please hurry. I need you!_

"This will just take a minute and then we can pick up where we left off." Angie winked at Maura and said in a teasing voice. "Glad you're still in the chair, or else I would have had to spank you."

As much as one could, Maura had made peace with the knowledge that Angie was going to rape her. She prayed, giving in would keep the monster from killing her. Maura had always thought of herself as a peaceful person. But, she knew given the chance she would put a bullet in this crazy bitch's heart. "A playful spank, or a punishing spank?" Use every weapon you have, Maura, this is no time to be squeamish!

Angie opened a release valve and sent gallons of water rushing to a drain in the floor. "Someone's feeling playful. I like it. Which one do you think you deserve?"

Bile rose in her throat and she fought it down. "I thought we were playing a game, so I go with playful."

"Me too." Angie left the tank and strode to Maura's side. She pulled Maura from the chair and held her face in both hands. "I think I'm going to like playing with you." A feral smile filled Maura's vision then disappeared when Angie's lips captured her own. Maura fought to stay still in the hold and not gag as the foreign tongue swirled inside her mouth. Angie pressed her tongue deeper into Maura's mouth and dropped her right hand to squeeze first one of Maura's breasts then the other. Her left hand reached down and released the clasp of Maura's bra. "I just love front clasps." She said before claiming Maura's mouth in another punishing kiss.

There was no way to overpower Angie. She towered over Maura and had a good twenty pounds of solid muscle to her advantage as well. If she tried to stomp on her instep, she would most likely fall off her own four inch heels and twist or break her own ankle. Where was the knife Angie had carried upstairs with her? If she could locate the knife and get possession of it, she stood a chance. Steeling her courage, Maura ran her hands up Angie's arms and over her shoulders then down her back. Fuck, it had to be in the waistband of her pants or on her calf.

"I knew that cop wasn't taking care of you. Baby, you are starved for it aren't you." Angie purred sucking Maura's tongue deeply into her mouth and nibbling on it as though it were the tastiest treat in the world.

She was starving for a woman's touch, but it was Jane she wanted to touch and kiss her like this. Was Jane interested in her? Maura thought back to that morning in the hotel when she had kissed Jane to wake her. Yes, Jane was in just as deep. "Starved." Maura mumbled into Angie's devouring kiss.

"I'm starving to taste your juice. I want to eat you like a ripe berry." Angie pulled the bra from Maura's shoulders and cupped each heavy breast. "I love a woman with curves." She dipped her head and pulled one dark pink nipple into her mouth sucking hard. From one to the other and back and forth for several minutes. "Such beautiful big hard nipples. Let's see what other treats you're hiding." Angie slipped her fingers into the waistband of Maura's bikini panties and pushed them down her hips. She let her fingers blaze a trail down the curve of both hips and then slid her left hand over to cup Maura's mound.

This was it. Maura pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and fought rising panic. Every minute she kept Angie distracted brought Jane another minute closer to saving her.

Jane had been patient as long as she could. She dropped herself back into her chair and glared at Missy. "They take it easy on the new meat that first night in prison, don't they Detective Grey?"

Knowing where this was headed he grinned at Jane and winked. He loved scaring the shit out of dirt bags. "Yeah. The first night the just use the soap. They gotta make sure you're all clean in there and everything."

"Wh..wha..what?" Missy shrieked. Where were they going to stick the soap?

Jackpot. This Dumb ass cuckoo was ready to start singing. "After they clean you out and get it broke in, they move onto the broom handle, or is it the mop handle they use, Detective Grey?"

Broom handle. Mop handle. Missy almost passed out and fell on the floor. She grabbed the table with both hands. Huge tears filled her eyes and streamed down her pasty face leaving tracks in her too dark make up. "I...I just wanted money for tuition." she continued crying, the tears turning to sobs.

"You help us find Dr. Isles and you can finish your degree." Grey promised. "There are a lot of great programs in prison. Help us and we'll help you."

"P..promise? All I ever wanted was to get my degree and move away from here." Missy looked from Grey to Jane her eyes pleading.

Jane reached across the table and took both Missy's hands. She could see the honest desire in the girl's eyes. "Missy, you help me save my friend, and I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Missy, tell us where to find Dr. Isles and I'll talk to the prosecutor. Turn state's witness and I can probably promise no jail time." It was a promise he would follow up on. A newbie like Missy would be dead inside a week in prison.

Missy looked once again from Grey to Jane, then down at the hands holding her own. "Can I get in the witness protection program and move away so my Daddy, my Uncle or that shit Bubba won't kill me." At the nod from Grey, Missy blew out a tired breath and said. "I don't know her name." She rushed to finish when they would have interrupted her. "But I do know the address where My Uncle delivered the black Cadillac."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N We are nearing the end of this little tale as Jane and Angie meet. Be ready for tension and drama. As always, thank you to the crew who read each post. I really do appreciate your comments. **

Jane rode with the two Tennessee Highway Patrol assigned to assist the Hendersonville Police Department in the raid on Angie Alexander's home. She had fought and lost, wanting to ride in the lead car with Grey and Rose. A twenty year veteran on the THP settled the dispute. "Detective, this is TN not Boston. You have no jurisdiction. Out of professional courtesy we are allowing you to come along. I have no problem leaving you here with as many officers as needed to keep you here and out of harm's way. Understand?"

"Loud and clear Sir." Jane apologized to Grey and Rose and settled into the backseat of the Crown Victoria. She took the map the officer in the passenger seat handed her and buried herself in the area surrounding Alexander's home. "How many ways into and off the property?" She asked.

Ryan Black new to the THP squinted at his copy of the map. "Two, Detective. This is the main entrance." He pointed to a private drive. "Then this road from the dock leads to the back of the property. There is also a private dock." He pointed to a spot on the map. "According to the traffic chopper there is a small fishing boat and a 30 foot yacht at the dock."

So this psychotic bitch could throw Maura on a boat and be headed to God knew where before they could even get on the water. "Anyone watching the property?"

Trooper Jeff Moore, the older officer answered. "Yes, Ma'am. It was reported that a blue Chevy Blazer drove onto the property 20 minutes ago and is still in the drive."

Either Maura was safe from Angie as long as the visitor stayed, or they were both torturing Maura. Jane closed her eyes and said a prayer. Maura had to be OK. Why had she never told Maura how she felt? She would remedy that as soon as she made sure Maura was safe. This was a nightmare she just wanted to wake from and find them back in the hotel, Maura snuggled safe in her arms. She opened her eyes and locked gazes with trooper Moore. She offered another prayer as she saw the concern in his eyes. "Has anyone seen the suspect or Dr. Isles?"

Trooper Moore hit his siren urging traffic to allow him to go through the light and make a tight right turn. He turned the siren off and got into the left lane ready to turn onto Walton Ferry. "Ms. Alexander was spotted on her front porch 15 minutes ago."

Jane's blood turned to ice. She knew there was a helluva lot he wasn't telling her. "And the driver of the Blazer?"

Black delivered the news about Angie's house guest his voice cracking with emotion he had yet learned to hide. He braced himself for an outburst that never came. Instead Jane ground her teeth together, then growled. "Can this damn piece of junk go any faster?" Maura was being held in the clutches of a crazy bitch who just shot one of her flunkies with a bow and arrow. Was it playboy Bubba's daddy Jimmy D, or pitiful Missy's daddy Willie? Either way, she would bet her entire paycheck it was one of the Dennis brothers. Thankfully Missy had smartened up and turned state's witness. Maybe she would be able to have a decent life away from her family's influence. At least that's what Jane wanted for the girl.

Grey waved them to a stop 100 yards before the private drive. He took note of Jane's furious eyes and tightly bunched jaw and knew the THP had told her about Willie Dennis. He moved to the trunk of his car and pulled out an extra vest. Rose read the silent order and passed Jane a mike set. Grey waited until the Hendersonville officers were introduced to Jane and everyone was given a map of the house and grounds. "Satellite images show the house looks to be empty. It looks like the basement is our best bet of finding Dr. Isles. That's the good news. Bad news is, there's only one set of stairs leading from the kitchen to the basement and the walls are solid brick."

A motorcycle officer stepped forward. "My partner and I," he pointed to a small blonde officer in the back of the group, "Will go in first. Nobody better at opening locks that Jen. After we get inside and give the all clear."

Jen picked up the story. "We know the perp likes women, so I go in as a little bit of bait and try to draw her outside."

"If Officer Jennings is successful we will have officers surrounding the house from all sides. It should be a clear take down." Moore finished.

Jane spoke for the first time. "What if Officer Jennings can't draw her out?"

"We call SWAT and they go in after her."

No fucking way was she going to sit and wait for a SWAT unit to assemble and asses the situation. One way or another, she was going in that house and bringing Maura out with her. She checked her weapon as the officers decided which direction to approach from and where each person would take up position. She didn't see Grey slide next to her and jumped when he whispered in her ear. "You're planning something stupid, aren't you?"

Dark brown eyes bore into tired blue ones. She fought to control her temper. He wasn't the enemy, the psycho holding Maura was the enemy. "If you call rescuing a hostage stupid, then yes."

A slight nod brought Rose into the little group. Benni removed a folded blue sheet from her pocket and passed it to Grey. He motioned for Jane to slide closer and she joined united against the rule book. Grey pointed to a small window barely visible. "This is the only window according to the blue prints. My cousin is an architect and sympathetic to our predicament." Grey chuckled noting Jane's pleased grin. "Benni sprints like a jack rabbit and can slither through the smallest of spaces. Want to let us come to this party with you?"

Tears stung her eyes and she impulsively threw her arms around their shoulders. Thank God for the Blue Family. In just two days she had grown to trust both the Nashville detectives. They were good people, and great cops. And they were there to help her nail this psychotic lunatic. "Let's take this bitch down!" She took a breath, then said looking from one to the other. "Thank you. You don't have to do this, but it means everything to me that you offered."

"Hey, this is the Volunteer state." Grey said breaking the emotional grip holding all three of them. "Let's go kick some ass."

Benni broke from the group and made sure each of the others saw her. She checked her weapon and other equipment. In less than a minute, she was out of sight and headed for the basement window. Grey winked at Jane who quietly slipped into the brush along the road. "Bitch, I am taking you down!" Jane checked her weapon one final time then broke into a full run.

Maura fought panic and bile, both threatening to pull her under. She lay still her skin crawling under Angie's exploring fingers. Wild thoughts broke into her consciousness. She was inwardly laughing that she hadn't had time for her usual wax. Maybe Angie didn't like the natural look and would be disgusted by the wild tangle of dark hair guarding her sex. No such luck. In fact it seemed Angie preferred her lovers with a little something to welcome her hands and mouth. Maura tensed her thighs and fought to speak past dry lips. "Are you the only one who gets favors at this party?"

Angie stopped nibbling her inner thigh and laughed a delighted laugh that filled the basement. She straddled Maura and fluttered her lashes. "What would you like to play with Darling?"

She was not going to throw up! Where the fuck was that damn knife? It had to be in the waistband. She would have felt it if it had been on her calf. "Could a girl be lucky enough to get a floor show?" She needed to get Angie in a more vulnerable position. "I'd love to see what's under that jacket and blouse." 

Empty blue eyes pinned her to the wet cement floor. After an eternity, Angie removed her jacket and began releasing the buttons on her blouse. "Do you just want to watch? Or maybe you'd like to experience a real woman?" 

_Put your damned tit in my mouth and I'll bite it off! _Maura thought trying to look aroused. "Would you like me to touch you?" She had to let Angie think she was in control at all times. A startled scream tore from her as Angie lifted her easily from the floor and slammed her into the chair. Maura fought to stay calm and think, not react.

"Do you think I'm stupid you little bitch? I know exactly what you're trying to do." Angie moved a step back and pulled her blouse from her slacks then took off the blouse and tossed it and the jacket in Maura's lap. "Maybe you'd like me to take off my pants too and give you a lap dance?" She turned away from Maura and slid the pants down her long legs. She stepped out of the pants and kicked them aside turning back to face her audience. "I see you're disappointed." Insane laughter rang out. "Did you really think I'd give you a chance to slit my throat?" She sprang forward slapping Maura hard across the face.

Maura tasted blood and despair. She was trapped and this crazy woman was going to murder her just as she had the poor fool in the deprivation tank. Just as self pity closed around her heart, her pulse hammered in her veins and her mind formed a new plan. There were still four weapons in this basement. Two, she controlled and two Angie controlled. Maura spat the blood from her mouth and squared her shoulders. She had one chance, it was now or never.

Grey and Rose tackled Jane, Benni barely getting her hand over Jane's mouth to prevent the roar of rage Jane was set to let loose. "If we lose our cool, Maura will pay the price." Benni hissed in her ear. "Angie doesn't have a weapon on her. We have time, but we have to be smart. Put your dick back in your pants and help us get this window out." She then passed Jane a huge Swiss Army knife.

"Sorry." Jane mumbled and set to work quietly digging putty from around the window. She pressed both hands against the glass as Grey and Rose pulled the frame from the opening. They all let out a breath once the window lay on the grass at their feet. Benni removed her shoes and nodded to Jane and Grey. "Right behind you partner." Grey whispered.

Maura waited until Angie turned to look at the far wall. She had heard the small scraping noise too, but had given up any hope of Jane getting here before Angie murdered her. As Angie stepped toward the noise, Maura slipped her right foot out of her shoe then her left. With one stiletto at her side, she said a hurried prayer and then pounced. She searched her mind and found her most treasured memory. Her lips pressing against Jane's and kissing Jane awake in the Loews hotel. She would let that comfort her through victory or into defeat and death.

Jane watched Maura remove her shoe and start moving toward Angie. Dear God Maura was going to attack the much larger woman armed with nothing but a shoe heel. She signaled the other two detectives. Benni motioned to the right and moved farther into the shadows. Grey hesitated wanting to take center position, but finally moving to the left. Jane gripped her weapon with both hands and crept forward. If the nut job would stay turned just one more minute.

A feral grin played over Angie's lips. She purposely kept turned from Maura waiting to see what her prey would try. Surprise gave way to joy as Angie watched Maura remove her shoes and grip one like a hammer. This little pussy actually thought she had the guts to kill? Oh was she going to be so fooled. "Bring it on Baby." Angie whispered. She pulled both hands in front of her and balled them into hard fists.

"Father forgive me." Maura whispered and launched herself at Angie's back. A split second too late she realized the other woman had set a trap and she had fallen into it with no way out. "Just let me get one good hit." She begged holding the shoe heel extended forward as she saw Angie turn and rush at her.

Time stopped and sound disappeared. Maura crashed into Angie and smashed the heel into her left chest. A dark blur exploded from the shadows and grabbed Maura. In a nanosecond she was wrapped in iron hard arms and rolling across the floor. Gunshots rang out as both Grey and Benni fired as Angie lunged into the darkened basement the two detectives on her tail.

Sobs and a jangle of words pelted Jane as Maura clung to her burying her face in Jane's neck. "I'm sorry. I cursed. I didn't want to kiss her. I tried to buy some time. I knew you were coming to save me. I'm sorry. I only wanted to kiss you." The words wouldn't stop tumbling out.

Jane cradled her close rocking softly and crooning nonsense until Maura quieted and lay in her arms. She dropped a kiss on tousled blonde strands and rubbed both hands up and down Maura's tense back. "Relax, Baby. You're safe now. Just rest. It's OK." Jane held her closer and rubbed her arms and legs as well. When she felt she could ease a few inches away, she held Maura's arms and let her eyes travel Maura's trembling frame. Aside from the blood trickling from Maura's bottom lip there were no visible injuries. "Are you OK?" She asked gently.

"I cursed." Maura hung her head and let her tears fall. She was freezing and she wanted Jane to hold her again and never let go.

Jane chuckled and removed her bullet proof vest. She then removed her, well Frankie Jr's, shirt and helped Maura into it. It was the softest Polo ever. She had stolen if from Ma's laundry one week end. It was long enough to provide Maura privacy from the dozens of law enforcement only now entering the house. "It's OK Baby. I've been cursing pretty much since you disappeared."

Maura picked at one of the buttons ashamed to look at Jane. How could she expect Jane to understand what she had done to survive. Her bottom lip trembled and anguished sobs choked her. "I kissed her." she cried burying her face in both hands. A monster had taken Jane too, but Jane hadn't broken. "I kissed her."

Orange flames blinded Jane as the impact of those three words struck home. What had that monster done, more importantly, what had she made Maura do? Jane pulled a resistant Maura into her arms and held her as tightly as her strength would allow. She pressed her lips to Maura's ear and whispered for Maura's hearing only, "I don't care if you fucked her a dozen times. You are safe and that's all that matters. Grey and Rose will catch the bitch and then she'll pay dearly for every single hurtful thing she did to you." Jane pulled Maura's hands from her face and careful not to further injure her lip, pressed a soft kiss to the sweetest lips in the world. "You survived, Baby. That's all that matters."


	10. Chapter 10

**FINIS**

**A/N This will wrap up this story of our favorite Medical Examiner and Detective. Thank you all for reading and to those of you who took time to comment, "THANK YOU!" I'm truly grateful you found this a good read. FYI, an open ending might mean a follow up...you never know with me. :)**

Jane stood outside Detective Rose's borrowed office. She alternated between pacing like a caged lion and squatting on her heels. Maura had been answering questions and giving her statement for three hours now. Jane had heard an edited version on the ride to the Hendersonville PD. Surely it had been enough time to dissect every second that lunatic had held and tortured her. She lifted her head from her crossed arms and raised her brows in question as Ryan Black stopped in front of her.

The young man cleared his throat and fought to keep his eyes from tearing. He swallowed painfully and held out his hand to help Jane stand. Once she was eye to eye with him, he took her other hand and held tightly to both hers. "I'm sorry Detective Rizzoli. Detective Grey was pronounced DOA at Vanderbilt."

A ragged sob tore from her throat as the door flew open and Maura rushed to Jane's side. Uncaring that at least a dozen police personnel watched, Maura pulled Jane into her arms and rubbed her back. "We just heard from the hospital. I'm so sorry."

Benni Rose stood just inside her office tears openly streaming down her tan cheeks. She waved the three of them inside. "I'm sorry Ma'am. I have to get back to HQ and start my own paperwork." He offered his hand to first Maura then Jane. When he took Benni's hands in his, he pulled her into a quick embrace before huskily promising. "We have Alexander's picture and description on the wire. Every officer in the entire sate is looking for her. We will bring her down." He dropped his gaze and swallowed hard before continuing. "Detective Grey was a good man. We'll bring her in, I promise you." He gave a curt nod to each woman and hurried from the building.

"Whatever questions you still have can wait." Jane assured Benni. "Maura and I would like to stay and pay our respects to Grey's family. We won't be leaving town for a few days" Maura nodded and grasped Jane's hand.

"Thank you. We are actually finished with Dr. Isles' statement. I was just going to tell you about Robert. We have been, had been, partners since Police Academy. He was a wonderful man and a great cop."

Jane understood the need to process, the need to grieve in the only way a cop could and still keep their head together. "Can you tell me what happened after you chased her from the basement?" She knew the detective needed to talk, and she honestly wanted to know what happened to the man she knew saved Maura's life.

"Come in and get comfortable." Benni walked to a small fridge by her desk and asked if they would like a soda or water.

"Beer would hit the spot, but a Dr. Pepper will do. Thank you." She accepted the plastic bottle and opened the lid while Maura opted for a bottle of water.

The instant Jane lunged for Maura, Benni and Grey opened fire on Angie. Knocked off balance by Maura's attack, she escaped the gunfire and ran for the stairs. At the top of the stairs she turned right and pressed a small brass knob. A door silently slid open revealing a small closet. Angie pulled the London Fog trench from the peg on the back of the door and slipped into it. She took two 9mms and slipped them into the inner pockets of the coat. She could hear the detectives lumbering up the stairs. "This is why you keep in shape, pigs." she giggled and sprinted for the back door. A quick look through the bullet proof glass assured her the rest of the rescue party had not yet arrived. She slipped her feet into the Wellies she kept handy for times like this, and slipped out the door. "If I can get to the yacht, I'm safe."

Benni got to the top of the steps first and took a cautious look. How hard could it be for a naked woman to escape in broad daylight? One thing was certain; the bitch was certifiable! "Clear." She called down to Grey two steps below.

"Back door's open. Think she went out, or is she trying to make us think she went out?" He asked his weapon trained on the open door.

"She knows she has to get to that boat in order to have a chance at getting away. I'll head to the dock and try to catch up to her."

Grey caught Benni's arm as she was about to run for the door. "I hate to swell your already over inflated head, but you're in better condition. Check the house then come to the dock to back me up. You got more gas in your tank, I'm only about three quarters full now."

"Wrong, Old Man, you're totally full of shit." She knew he was trying to keep her behind him and out of the direct line of fire. "I'll see you in two minutes flat." She scanned the room, then sprinted for the stairs to start her search.

Benni wiped her eyes and gave a sad smile. "It was literally two minutes later when I stepped onto the end of the dock." she drew a shaky breath and continued. "Alexander was on the yacht and Robert was standing on the dock below. Both had taken at least one hit. I could tell Robert's was serious. His breathing sounded like leaves rattling in the wind." She dropped her head trying to gather her composure. "I made a choice."

Jane shot from the chair and knelt beside the detective's chair. "We all would have made the same call. You tried to save your partner."

"Benni, Jane is right. We all, I, would have called for help for my partner. You did the right thing." Maura left her chair and stood beside Jane. She took the detective's hands in hers and waited until Benni could meet her gaze. "I owe you all my life. Thank you for coming with Jane to get me. Thank you."

An hour later Maura and Jane were back at the hotel. Jane had stopped at the Wal Mart in Hendersonville and bought something for Maura to wear. Maura had slipped into the jeans and sandals, but still kept on the Polo Jane had given her at the scene. "Do you want food first, or a nice hot shower?" Jane asked opening the door to the Kia Optima they had rented. If neither of them ever saw another Cadillac it would be too soon.

The thought of being in water again so soon sent a chill of fear racing down her spine. "Food. I haven't eaten in days."

Jane took Maura's hand and dropped a swift kiss on the inside of her wrist. "Food it is." She kept their fingers linked as she led Maura inside the hotel. At the desk Tammy was giving directions on how yo get to Music Row to an elderly couple. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed as she saw the pair approach the desk holding hands. "Suite 12C." Jane announced. She had watched Tammy's facial antics as they crossed the lobby. Amused, she dropped Maura's hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "Thank you." She took the key and gave Tammy a wink before walking away. _Life is too short to be a judgmental twit. Take real love when you find it and hold on for dear life, 'cause it can be taken away in an instant!_

Inside the suite, Maura stepped out of Jane's embrace and immediately felt chilled from the loss. She dropped her head, heat flooding her cheeks. "Jane." She choked on the next words. Jane remained quiet, just walked to the bed and turned the covers back. She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. Maura took halting steps, but sat next to her. "Jane, despite what you saw..."

"Maura, it's OK Babe. That bitch would be dead and cold by now if she had raped you." Jane gently took Maura's face in her hands and guided her to within inches of a kiss. "I meant it when I said it didn't matter. We can recover from this. Together we can face anything. If I had lost you, before I even found you..."

A sob tore through Maura as she let herself realize that Jane loved her too. "Jane, I."

She had to tell Maura how she felt first. It wasn't a competition, but she had promised herself she would tell Maura how she felt and she was going to keep that promise. "I know, baby. I love you so much it hurts."

Maura threw herself into Jane's arms and kissed her with all the love she felt. Long minutes later, she pulled back and admitted. "I don't know how to..."

"No one does, at first. Learning to love is an adventure meant to be shared. I don't know how to make love to a woman either. But, I'm going to learn to please you." Jane dropped a kiss on the tip of Maura's nose and laughed as a loud rumble announced Maura's need to eat. "The first thing I'm going to do is order you a huge steak, salad and sweet potato along with a bottle of that fancy wine we had in..."

A deep kiss silenced Jane. Maura closed her eyes and savored the taste of orange Tic Tac and Jane Rizzoli. Two flavors she now enjoyed more than any other. When they were panting and burning for more, Maura pulled back and said. "Forget the steak and wine. Get two burgers and beer up here now."

"What my Baby wants, she gets." Jane laughed and placed a call to room service. She watched as Maura shimmied out of the jeans and padded to the bathroom still wearing the Polo. Something told Jane she wasn't getting that shirt back anytime soon.

Maura returned from the bathroom just as the food was delivered. She was still wearing the shirt and her face had been scrubbed, her teeth brushed and her hair tamed. "Oh my this is the best burger I've ever tasted. Better than steak!" She inhaled the double meat patty and drank two bottles of beer. She also pilfered a fry or two from Jane's plate.

After dinner, Jane excused herself to shower and wash off the day. She washed her hair using liberal amounts of honey almond shampoo. After a thorough full body scrub she reached to turn off the water. Maura stood outside the etched glass door her eyes pleading and scared. Jane turned down the water and opened the door, unsure if she was going to step out, or invite Maura inside.

Without a word Maura stepped into the shower and into Jane's arms. She rested her head above Jane's heart and felt the reassuring beats accelerate. Seducing Jane was not her first thought, but now it was her only thought. She lifted her head until she could place her lips against Jane's chest.

Should she say something, or just let Maura take the comfort she needed? Jane hesitated another minute, then closed her arms around the small body pressed into her own. Mercy, Maura's skin was so soft and inviting. Jane tried to keep her hands still and non-threatening. That lasted until Maura deliberately rubbed her full breasts across Jane's chest. "Baby..."

"No words, please Jane. I need to show you how I feel." Maura cupped her lover's face in both hands and brought their lips together. She ended the kiss when she felt her body temp spike and moisture dampen her inner thighs. "If you don't want this..."

She didn't know what "This" was, but she wanted to touch and kiss and possess every inch of the woman looking at her so passionately. "I want you. Damned if I know what this is, but I want you. No." She whispered dropping a kiss on waiting lips. "I need you."

Happiness spilled from inside and Maura felt like it filled the whole universe with love. "Help me get cleaned up first?'

"Any excuse to touch you." Jane chuckled and poured a handful of body wash into her hand which she happily ran over Maura's entire body.

Ten minutes later, Jane led Maura into the bedroom. "There's still time to change your mind."

Maura launched herself at Jane tumbling them backward onto the bed. "In the words of one of my favorite singers, shut up and kiss me!"

Giddy with desire and so happy to hear the teasing back in Maura's voice, Jane rolled them over until she was on top. "Your wish is my command." Passion darkened eyes locked with equally aroused hazel. Jane lowered her head and sealed their lips. She waited for Maura's reaction and was rewarded with eager hands pulling her closer. Keeping most of her weight on her hands, Jane fitted her body into Maura's. It was amazing how perfectly they fit together. Jane's hips were securely cradled between Maura's thighs. Their mounds pressed together letting the copious amount of joint arousal coat them both. Maura lifted her hips and ground them together then angled her hips so Jane's outer lips opened and slipped between hers. "Any more wishes?" Jane asked breathless.

"Claim me and never let me go." Maura said lifting her hips again in encouragement for Jane to possess her.

"Never!" Jane vowed settling into the rhythm Maura established. Never, would she let Maura go now that she had finally claimed her and given herself to Maura.

**A/N Thank you so much for all the comments, and views. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As you probably noticed, Angie is still at large. I'm heading on vacation for a week (That's why I got everything finished and posted today, didn't want to leave anyone hanging). My next story won't have anything to do with Angie, but she will return at some point... Again, I greatly appreciate all the reviews you guys have literally made me smile every single day. Until next time, Panther out...**

**The end**


End file.
